Five Things That Never Happened To Kagura Sohma
by Ariyana
Summary: Five unrelated what if scenarios featuring Kagura Sohma written for Livejournal community 5 Nevers. [Complete]


**Author:** Ariyana**  
Title: **Five Things That Never Happened To Kagura Sohma.**  
Rating: **13+ Some Caution**  
Character: **Sohma Kagura**  
Fandom: **Fruits Basket  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, TokyoPop, Funimation and various other sources.**  
Spoilers:** Mild Spoilers up to current chapters, even though this is AU some events will be eluded too.  
**Notes:** This was originally written for Livejournal community 5 Nevers. The basic concept is to write five unrelated scenarios that never happened about your claimed character. It's rewriting canon if you will. I hope you enjoy my vision of Kagura Sohma.

**  
I.** What is this I'm feeling?

Kagura sits alone in her room thinking of the rejection she had just faced. He said he could never love her the way she wants. So now what? She knows it is stupid to cling to false hope, she knows that now she must let go. A tear rolls down her cheek, a strange feeling creeps inside of her. Suddenly the despair she felt over unrequited love seems like nothing compared to the overwhelming emptiness she feels inside her heart.

The tears came faster and harder and will not stop falling. She clutches her chest in an effort to dull the pain. What is this feeling of utter loneliness?

"It's gone..." she mutters, realizing the reason for her new despair.

"Kagura?" her father calls from the doorway. His voice sounds so far away. "Honey are you okay?"

He slowly walks toward his daughter and kneels beside her. Finally she looks up at him, her face soaked with tears. He reaches out a hand to wipe her cheek and she flings herself into his arms. He waits but nothing happens. His vision slowly clouds over. He blinks to clear the problem, then he feels the tears fall down his own face. He hugs her tightly. Father and daughter cry together, knowing she is free from the curse. This is their first real embrace and neither one wants to let go. The moment is only broken when they hear the tearful squeal of her mother from the doorway.

Kagura still feels the emptiness, but feeling the arms of her parents surround her gives her reassurance. Reassurance that even though she has lost the bond of the Jyuunishi, she still has the bond of loving parents.

**II.** Just like siblings?

Kagura stretches before her martial arts lessons. Although she no longer really has an interest in being a martial artist she continues to go to lessons. Mainly because she doesn't fancy herself a quitter and well she is just shallow enough to want to impress a guy.

Kyou walks into the dojo where she is stretching, she smiles and waves him over. Kyou shrugs and walks over to where she is sitting.

"What's up?" he asks, not really caring.

"Um...well," she stammers.

Kyou merely rolls his eyes. Some times Kagura could be so transparent. She wasn't fooling anyone, they all knew she had a crush on Kunimitsu. She'd been infatuated with him every since she had laid eyes on the guy. What Kyou found annoying about the whole situation was that Kunimitsu liked Kagura too, but both were too dense to see that.

"Kagura, if you like Kunimitsu so much why don't you just ask him out?" Kyou asks, his annoyance evident.

Kagura turns red with embarrassment; instinctively she hits Kyou for his lack of tact. Not that she is surprised at his straightforwardness. Kyou had always been candid with her. She guesses it is the big sister, little brother relationship between them.

"Kyou it's not that simple!"

"Yes it is idiot! You like him, he likes you! That sounds pretty damn simple to me!"

"And what would a brat like you know about it! You still can't muster up the courage to ask that Arisa Uotani girl out!"

It's Kyou's turn to turn red. He sputters, "Why would I want to ask that Yankee out?"

"Because you have the hots for her!" Kagura says, gaining the upper hand.

"Whatever!" Kyou huffs, before making a hasty exit.

Kagura smiles in triumph. She still knows how to push her 'little brother's' buttons.

**III.** That's what friends are for...

Kagura stands by the oven waiting for the timer to ring. The aroma of freshly baked cookies fills the air as a light breeze blows through the window.

"Those smell delicious, Kagura." Tohru's cheerful voice calls as she walks inside with the laundry.

"Thanks, I figured the kids would like them," Kagura smiles.

The smile on Tohru's face slightly fades; Kagura catches the small change but chooses to let it slide. It has only been a couple of months since Tohru became a widow. Kagura, Saki and Arisa made an agreement that they would take turns helping Tohru and her three kids. Kagura figures it is the least she can do for Tohru after everything that Tohru has done for the Sohmas.

"Kagura?"

"Hmm?" Kagura answers, placing the cookies onto the cooling rack.

She hears Tohru stepping toward her and within moments she is being embraced. "Thank you for being here. It means a lot. I just want you to know that."

Kagura leans her forehead against Tohru's and hugs her back. "That's what friends do, help each other out in times of need."

It's not much longer after that the kids come bursting through the door. Kagura's two sons along with Tohru's daughter and two sons come running into the kitchen. Kagura laughs as they surround her, bouncing up and down while asking for cookies. Tohru walks downstairs to be greeted by hugs and kisses from her kids as well as Kagura's children.

"Are you staying for dinner Aunt Kagura?" Ami asks.

"Yeah, can we?" Satoshi begs.

"No we can't. I think your father would mind if he didn't get to eat dinner too."

"Aww," a group of disappointed children pout.

"Oh, come now. Your Uncle Kyou has to eat too."

"But I thought Uncle Kyou could cook. It's Uncle Yuki and Uncle Kureno who need help cooking, Aunt Saki and Aunt Arisa say so," Ami proclaims.

Kagura and Tohru laugh. "Sharp kids, we can't pull the wall over your eyes," Kagura says, sweetly. "Your Uncle Kyou is working, he'll be too tired to cook by the time he gets home."

This time the kids are defeated, Kagura offers hugs of sympathy. "Next time we'll stay for dinner." She is nearly knocked over by the group of happy children but she doesn't mind. After so many years of having to shy away from hugging the opposite gender, she enjoys every time she gets hugs from her boys. Besides children grow up so fast before long they won't want to hug their mother.

**IV.** Beginning of the end.

She has just got back from the hospital and the anger is ready to burst at the seams. This is the final straw. God or no god, Akito is going to pay for what she has done. First Kisa now Isuzu...Kagura refuses to wait to see if she will be next. She makes a beeline for the main house.

Servants try to stop her as she marches straight to Akito's wing. It is a futile act; Kagura is unstoppable when she is enraged. She barges into Akito's room the maids whimpering protest in the background.

"Who the hell do you think you are, pushing Isuzu out of a window!"

"What makes you think _I_ pushed her out of a window?"

Their eyes lock in a battle of wills. Kagura is not backing down. She pushes the maids away and pounces on Akito. The maids scream for help as the two women artlessly pummel away at each other, eye gouging, hair pulling, biting, punching, and scratching. It is mayhem as Kureno and Hatori come in and help to yank the two women apart.

"I'll ruin you Kagura!" Akito shouts as Kureno and several maids hold her back.

"It works both ways! This isn't over Akito! You'll pay! I promise you that!" Kagura shouts back as Hatori and the other maids pull her out the room.

"We'll see who has the last laugh you miserable swine!"

"Don't underestimate me! You spoiled bitch!"

Finally Kagura is fully pulled away. She wiggles herself free from Hatori's grasp and glares daggers at him. She is completely livid.

"Hatori how can you stand by and let her hurt people! She could have killed Isuzu!"

"Kagura calm down, flying into a blind rage isn't the answer."

"Oh but sitting idle is? I won't accept this! I won't let her rule my life!"

"Kagura it's all apart of the curse."

"That's bullshit! I'm done rolling over for her! She wants a war I'll give her one! This world isn't big enough for the both of us. One of us is going down and if you're smart you won't bet against me!" Kagura proclaims as she storms away.

Hatori sighs, there is no doubt that he and the rest of the Jyuunishi have just got caught in the middle of World War 3. Whatever the outcome things don't look pretty.

**V.** Let's be friends!

Lonely...that's how she feels. Mommy and Daddy are fighting again. It seems like they always fight. She tries to keep herself occupied but she wants to go outside and play. She hates the shadows; she wants sunlight like the normal kids. She pretends to be normal but she isn't normal. She's one of the cursed ones. She has to be hidden but she doesn't know why.

Quietly she sits on the porch, sewing an outfit for her doll. Out the corner of her eye she sees a flash of orange hiding behind the bushes. She pretends like she didn't see and continues to sew. She smiles and begins to hum softly, she has never met the boy but she knows of him. He is the cat, the outsider of the cursed ones but she doesn't understand. After all they are all cursed what does it matter if a Zodiac spirit does not possess him?

One day she decides to call out to him. "You can come out, I know you're there!" she calls out toward his bush. Moments pass before she gets impatient and goes to physically flush him out of hiding. He tries to flee but trips over a rock, skinning his knee. He looks at his bleeding knee but doesn't whimper or let the glistening in his eyes turn to tears.

"Are you okay?" she asks concern, kneeling down in front of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any harm," he apologizes.

"It's okay, I'm sorry you got hurt," Kagura replies, offering him a gentle smile as she uses the material she is holding to bandage his knee. "There, good as new," she beams.

He looks at the makeshift bandage and smiles.

"I'm Kagura, what's your name?"

"Kyou...will you be my friend?" he blurts out.

"Of course!" Kagura says, standing up and offering him her hand.

He looks at her open hand with only moment's hesitance before grabbing a hold of it. She easily pulls him to his feet. She wonders if this is what it feels like to have a friend.

"Kagura?" her mother calls.

Kagura drags Kyou along as she goes back to the porch.

"Mommy, Kyou hurt his knee."

Kagura's mother looks surprise to see the small boy. He instantly hides behind Kagura.

"Oh, he did? Well Kyou come over here and let me see," she says sweetly, kneeling down in front of the two children. "It's okay I won't hurt you."

Slowly he moves from behind Kagura. "Well it looks like you had some medical treatment already. How about we clean your knee up better and then you two can go back to playing?" Kagura's mom says with a wink.

Kyou smiles and Kagura thinks it suits him. It's nice not to be lonely.


End file.
